For you, Herbivore
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: One-Shot. It’s valentines! Tsuna is bombarded with gifts. But he is looking forward to that one person. Will he receive the present from that special person? Or will Hibari just stupidly forget the special day? 1827; Shounen-ai


For you, herbivore

Shiroi: My second fic today… Can't really blame me… It's Valentines and some very lame and random plot bunnies just bites and holds onto my ass.

Plot bunny: -Biting on Shiroi's ass.-

Shana: Uh yeah. So as her aibou, I have to suffer the same fate as her too. –Sigh- Well, this is our valentine contribution to the KHR fandom.

Summary: It's valentines! Tsuna is bombarded with gifts. But he is looking forward to that one person. Will he receive the present from that special person? Or will Hibari just stupidly forget the special day?

Pairings: HibariTsuna; 1827 .

Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: Well… If I owned KHR, I will definitely make Mukuro a comedian. Chrome will be MUCH more stronger.

Warning: OOC-ness. (Raise your hands if you're surprised) Randomness, crappyness.

* * *

-Feb 14, Valentines' Day-

Today was a special day, how could you tell? Well, for once in the whole year, our dear No-good tuna woke up early without getting kicked by Reborn. And finished his breakfast before it was taken away by a stupid cow. He also had to wait for Gokudera and Yamamoto to arrive. Much to those two's surprise. They arrived at school to see Hibari disciplining some students again. Tsuna sighed and went to his locker. Opening it to see gifts from the others. Gokudera and Yamamoto also handed him their valentine gifts to him. But his present wasn't there. Tsuna pondered on it slightly, maybe he forgot. Maybe he didn't like him.

_-Flashback- _

_Hibari walked on as usual, but stopped as a orange hair boy ran up to him. _

"_What do you want herbivore?" he asked coldly. Tsuna took a deep breath and blurted out. _

"_I know it might be random but, I like you, Hibari Kyouya!" _

_Not giving the other a chance to reply, Tsuna dashed away, ashamed. _

_To his surprise, Hibari continued on as if nothing had happened. That hurt Tsuna a lot. _

_-End flashback- _

Tsuna smirked bitterly, of course Hibari didn't like him. He was no-good Tsuna remember? Closing the locker door, he sighed. And walked slowly into his classroom. Being too in his own thoughts, he didn't notice a figure behind him.

--

Hibari looked at the direction where Tsuna had walked off to. The sigh sounded so wrong on many levels. Tsuna was usually optimistic, but he was being so pessimistic right now. And Hibari knew the reason.

He was the cause.

Black eyes narrowed, he liked Tsuna back too, but everyone knows that he has a problem with his emotions.

He looked at the red box lying in his hands, and took a deep breath, well, it's now or never. Opening Tsuna's locker, he placed the box inside carefully and closed it again.

Hopefully Tsuna will understand.

-After class, Tsuna's locker-

Tsuna looked at the metal box in front of him, what's the use of hoping anyway? Hibari would never like him back. Even if he did swung that way.

But then, that small flicker of hope lingered in his heart. No amount of water could put it out.

Tsuna reached for his locker slowly, and it opened with a click.

What he saw made him gasp. There was something in his locker! But he didn't know who was it from, so he can't get his hopes up yet.

That flame was growing…

A ribbon untied.

His heart raced faster and faster…

A lid opened.

A slow and soft gasp.

A card flipped open.

Tsuna eyes widened unbelievingly, unable to believe what he saw.

"_For you, herbivore. _

_Happy Valentines! _

_Hibari_

_P.s. I DO like you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Meet me at the councilor's room immediately after you've read this note."_

Tsuna didn't need to read the note another time before he dashed off towards the venue.

--

Hibari paced around, he wasn't the one to be scared or anxious. But why was he doing it now?

Simple, he was in love.

He glanced at the clock, where was Tsuna? Did he not go to his locker? The next period had started 5 minutes ago. Hibari frowned, maybe Tsuna did read it and thought it was a joke and he went to class. Maybe…

The door was slammed opened, revealing a panting Tsuna, he looked up, saw Hibari and gasped.

"You…" Tsuna began after he caught his breath and calmed down. Hibari smiled slightly and walked towards the smaller teen.

"_Daisuki da_, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Happy valentine's day." With that, their lips met.

When they broke away, Tsuna blushed and asked, "this isn't a joke, right?" Hibari shook his head.

"No."

Tsuna grinned, "Thanks Hibari, I love you too."

-Owari-

* * *

Shiroi: Aww… Fluff… I'm not a fan, but it's valentines!

Shana: This fic is like, a little longer than your Yuugiou one. Congratulations!

Shiroi: Uhh… Thanks? But damn it! It's still short. -Sigh- Well, anyway, please read and review. It counts as chocolates for me! :D


End file.
